light and dark guardian of vongola
by julianto merry
Summary: 2 orang asing masuk ke kehidupa Tsuna. siapakah mereka? dan apa yang mereka lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Light and dark guardian vongola**

 **Disclaimer: yang punya KHR itu amano akira sensei**

 **Warning: ooc, oc, gaje, typo yang bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Genre: friendship , romance, supernatural, and adventure**

 **Ini fic pertama saya , jadi mohon maklumi**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Juliantomerry**

 **Di Namimori park**

"Huh, lelahnya." Kata si cewek

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di Namimori kan?" kata si cowok yang disebelahnya

"Tapi kita masih belum menemukan alamatnya." kata si cewek

"Itu bukan masalah kok, Juli. Kita pasti bisa menemukannya. Lagipula kita tinggal nanya ke orang dimana rumahnya Sawada." kata si cowok

"Tapi, Kak Nisman. Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum sore tiba." kata si cewek yang diketahui namanya Juli

"Kebetulan kita sudah istirahat agak lama, sebaiknya kita cari sekarang." kata si cowok yang diketahui namanya Nisman

"Ayo, kalau gitu." kata Juli

"Ayo." kata Nisman.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi menuju ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju, yaitu rumahnya Sawada.

 **Di kediaman Sawada**

"Oi, Tsuna" kata seorang bayi(?)

"Ada apa, Reborn?" kata pemuda brunete yang diketahui namanya Tsuna

"Aku baru mengingat sebuah hal yang sempat aku lupakan" kata bayi yang diketahui namanya Reborn

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsuna

"Ada 2 orang yang akan ke sini. Tapi ada masalahnya." kata Reborn. Lalu dia menghela nafas

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Mereka berasal dari luar negeri. Dan mereka akan tinggal di Namimori. Tapi mereka tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana."

"Hieeeee! Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka." kata Tsuna

"Tunggu sebentar." kata Reborn sambil mengambil hp dari saku jasnya. Setelah dia mengetik nomor telepon seseorang, dia menunggu hingga

 _"_ _Hallo. Dengan siapa ini_ _?"_ kata orang seberang(?) . dilihat dari suaranya, dia itu cewek.

"Reborn. Kalian ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Reborn

 _"Ah, Reborn-san. Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang saya tahu, ini kedai makanan jepang. Saya berada di tempat yang namanya "Takesushi." ah. Aku baru tahu kalau ini kedai sushi. "_

"Oh. Disitu rupanya. Kami akan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana."

 _"Sawada-san juga ikut, ya?"_

"Iya. Tunggu di sana ya ?"

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sambil makan sushi di sini. Sampai jumpa nanti"_ kata cewek itu.

Lalu si cewekpun memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"Ayo, dame-Tsuna." perintah Reborn

"Baiklah." kata Tsuna

Lalu mereka keluar kamar. Ketika Tsuna akan turun ke bawah, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke bawah dengan tidak elitnya. Namun karena terburu-buru, maka dia dengan cepat berdiri dan menuju ke depan pintu .

"Ara, Tsu-kun. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terburu-buru?" ujar seorang ibu ke depan pintu dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Aku mau jemput temanku dulu. Katanya mereka lagi menunggu, jadi aku dan Reborn harus cepat." kata Tsuna dengan teburu-buru. "Saya Pergi dulu" pamit Tsuna.

"Hati-hati ya, Tsu-kun" Kata ibunya

"Baiklah" kata Tsuna sambil keluar.

"Mereka ada di mana, Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna

"Mereka ada di kedai sushi milik Yamamoto" kata Reborn

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita kesana" kata Tsuna

"Hn."

Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke kedai sushi milik Yamamoto.

 **Di kedai Yamamoto**

Srek

"Selamat datang. Oh, Tsuna rupanya." kata pemilik kedai, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

"Iya, oji-san" kata Tsuna

"Ah, Sawada-san." sapa sang cewek.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kalian rupanya." kata Reborn sambil mendengus kecil. Kelihatannya dia mengenal mereka berdua.

"Kamu kenal mereka, Reborn?"

"Mereka yang ku maksud dengan 2 orang yang datang dari luar negeri. Mereka adalah orang yang ku selamatkan dari maut ketika aku ada di daerah mereka"

"Oh. Rupanya begitu. Tapi buat apa mereka di sini?"

"Merka datang ke sini karena aku yang suruh. Mereka bilang ingin jadi lebih kuat, makanya mereka datang ke sini untuk tinggal di sini. Mereka akan tinggal di rumahmu"

"Oh, begitu. Hieeeee! Tinggal di rumahku?"

"Daripada kamu diam berdiri terus, lebih baik kamu cepat menghampiri mereka." kata Reborn yang mengalihkan pertanyaannya Tsuna.

"Ha'i" kata Tsuna sambil menghampiri mereka

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? ikuti kisahnya jika ingin lanjut

 **TBC**

 **Fuh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini ff pertamaku . jadi aku masih perlu saran dari senpai-senpai yang pernah buat ff. Tolong review ya jika ingin lanjut atau memberi saran. Flame tak masalah asal jangan terlalu pedas. Ini aku publish ulang karena aku melakukan kesalahan besar dalam membuatnya. Juga chapter 2nya aku update secara bersamaan. Terima kasih telah membaca, merefiew, memfollow, dan memfavorite kisahku.**

 _ **Tertanda**_

 _ **Julianto Merry**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **Julianto Merry go**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Light and dark guardian vongola**

 **Disclaimer: yang punya KHR itu Amano Akira sensei**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, typo yang bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa terlalu baku.**

 **Genre: friendship, romance, supernatural, adventure**

 **Aku lupa bilang sebelumnya kalau setting waktu di kisah ini setelah kejadian di Kokuyo land. Mohon maaf atas ketidaksadaran author. Kalian dapat memanggilku Juli.**

 **Chapter 2 : perkenalan dan banyaknya rahasia yang terungkap.**

 **~~~~~~~~Julianto merry~~~~~~~~**

 **Di kedai Yamamoto**

Tsuna, Reborn, dan 2 orang yang ada di meja itu memulai pembicaraan mereka

"Kalian siapa ? Kenapa kalian tahu namaku ?" tanya Tsuna dalam keadaan serius

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan. Namaku Julianti. Aku kesini karena perintah Reborn. Dan yang ini( nunjuk ke orang yang di sebelahnya) namanya Nisman. Dia ini temanku. Aku ngajak dia juga karena perintah Reborn." Ujar sang cewek memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya.

"Kalian berasal dari mana ? Dan kalian kelas berapa ?" tanya Tsuna sambil melihat sang cewek dan cowok bergantian.

"Kami berasal dari Indonesia. Kami baru kelas 1 SMP." Ujar si cowok yang namanya Nisman

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengurusi segala hal yang kalian perlukan untuk tinggal di sini ?" tanya Reborn sambil melompat ke bahu Nisman

"Sudah kok Reborn-san. Itu semua telah disiapkan setelah kau datang 3 bulan yang lalu." Kata Julianti

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kalian mulai bersekolah di Namimori chogakku dan di kelas Tsuna." Kata reborn sambil tersenyum kecil dan tangan kanannya memainkan topinya

"Emangnya persiapan sekolah mereka dan rumah mereka sudah siap ?" Tanya Tsuna dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Kalau urusan Sekolah sudah kuurus, sedangkan urusan rumah, mereka tinggal dengan kita dan kamu jangan protes, dame-Tsuna" kata Reborn sambil melihat Tsuna yang sudah pucat.

"Ya sudahlah. Huh, lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak hal ini kan, Reborn?" kata Tsuna sambil menghela nafas.

"Hm. Dan kalian berdua mulai nanti akan menjadi guardiannya Tsuna." ujar sang sun arcobaleno yang sukses membuat mereka kaget dan bingung.

"Hieeeeeee?! Kok begitu bukannya semua guardian sudah terkumpul? Kenapa mereka menjadi guardianku?" kata Tsuna

"Iya, Reborn-san. Emangnya kalau kami jadi guardiannya Sawada kami memiliki unsur apa? Padahal kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun." jelas Nisman dengan panjang lebar.

"Atau jangan-jangan apa yang kau bilang waktu itu adalah kebenaran dan menjadikan alasan kenapa Reborn-san menyuruh kami ke Namimori ?" tanya Julianti yang sukses mendapat senyuman( dibaca:seringaian) dari Reborn dan tatapan bingung dari dua orang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Juli? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku hal itu ?" kata Nisman dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Soalnya Reborn-san sendiri yang memberitahuku ketika beberapa saat sebelum dia berangkat ke Jepang. Dia juga bilang kalau harus merahasiakan ini hingga bertemu lagi dengannya. Ketika itu kamu lagi sakit jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan kepergiannya. Jadi karena itu aku merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk kamu, Kak Nisman." jelas si cewek satu-satunya yang ada di situ ke cowok di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kamu ulang apa yang ku katakan waktu itu, Juli?" kata(dibaca: perintah) Reborn.

"Seingatku yang Reborn bilang ada 2 unsur lainnya yaitu cahaya dan kegelapan. Kegelapan memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa, tetapi tidak bisa tanpa cahaya yang menenangkan. Cahaya sendiri merupakan kekuatan penenang dari seluruh unsur, tetapi tidak bisa tanpa kegelapan yang melindunginya. Dan kami berdua memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Tapi aku masih belum tahu, Reborn-san, siapa yang cahaya dan siapa yang kegelapan dan tahu darimana kami dapat membedakan pengguna cahaya dan kegelapan ?" penjelasan sekaligus pertanyaan Julianti yang ditujukan ke Reborn.

"Kalau siapa mungkin aku tak perlu memberi tahu. Tetapi jika darimana mengetahuinya, aku melihat dari segi kehidupan dan segi perasaan yang sering menyelimuti hati orang itu." jawab sang hitman. Dan kelihatannya Julianti mendapatkan jawabannya, tetapi dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya. 'Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya' batin Juli.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening sejenak. Reborn maupun yang lain tidak berbicara apapun hingga...

"Kapan kita ke rumah Sawada?" tanya Nisman

Dengan pertanyaan itu saja membuat mereka tersadar bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ah, iya. Karena pembicaraan kita serius, sampai kita lupa waktu." ujar Julianti yang disertai dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku bayar sushinya dulu ya?" ujar Nisman sambil ke tempat ayahnya Takeshi .

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ayo, kita pergi. Lagipula kita belum istirahat kan, Juli?" kata Nisman sambil melihat Juli.

"Ayo, Sawada-san. Terima kasih, oji-san." ajak Juli dan berterima kasih ke ayahnya Yamamoto

"Baiklah." kata Tsuna. Setelah itu, dia menghela nafas. Reborn kini melompat ke atas kepala Tsuna.

"Ayo, dame-Tsuna. Cepat. Nanti mama khawatir." ujar sang sun arcobaleno

"Ha'i, ha'i." kata Tsuna dengan nada malas

Lalu mereka pun pulang. Selama di perjalanan, tiada satupun percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"Ayo, masuk. Biar aku dapat mengenalkan kalian ke ibuku." ujar Tsuna sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima, kaa-san." salam dari Tsuna

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun, Reborn-san. Ara, siapa yang di belakangmu itu, Tsu-kun?" sambut ibunya Tsuna yang bernama Sawada Nana.

"Konichiwa, oba-san. Kami temannya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nama saya Julianti, panggil saya Juli, dan ini teman saya, Nisman. Panggil saja dia iman." kata Juli sambil menunduk, lalu menunjuk orang yang di sebelahnya, sementara yang ditunjuk baru menunduk.

"Mama, mulai hari ini mereka tinggal di sini, bolehkan? Soalnya saya nggak punya ide untuk menentukan dimana mereka tinggal." kata Reborn dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Kalian boleh kok tinggal di sini. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku mama." kata Nana dengan nada senang

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, mama." kata Nisman sambil tersenyum

"Mama, mereka tidur di kamar mana ?" tanya Tsuna

"Kalau Iman-kun tidur di kamar Tsu-kun. Kalau Juli-chan tidur di kamar lain. Tsu-kun tunjukin kamarnya ya ? Dan cepat mandi. Makan malam hampir siap." kata( dibaca menyuruh) Nana yang di jawab mereka dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." ajak Tsuna sambil naik ke lantai dua.

"Baiklah, Sawada-san." kata Juli dan Nisman bersamaan.

"Dan, mulai besok kalian harus memanggilku Tsuna. Jangan memanggilku dengan "Sawada". Lagipula kalian sudah termasuk dalam vongola famiglia." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Kawai' batin Nisman dan Juli ketika melihat senyumannya Tsuna

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Sudah sampai. Ini(sambil menjunjuk ke arah kiri) kamarmu, Juli-san, dan ini(menunjuk ke sebelah kanan) kamarku. Ayo, Iman-san." ujar sang brunette.

"Baiklah. Arigatou, Tsuna-kun. Aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya?" Kata Juli seraya masuk ke kamar yang telah di tunjuk Tsuna.

"Ha'i, Juli-san. Ayo, Iman-san." ajak Tsuna sambil masuk ke kamarnya

"Baiklah." kata Nisman sambil mengikuti Tsuna.

Time skip

Pagi hari di ruang makan

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun. Apa kau nyenyak tidur?" sapa Juli yang melihat Tsuna menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou, Juli-san. Tidurku nyenak kok." kata Tsuna.

"Lagipula cara bangunnya Tsuna-san tidak berlaku untukku berhubung aku bangun lebih awal dibanding dia dan Reborn. Ketika aku bangun aku melihat Reborn yang baru bangun dan Tsuna yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya." kata Nisman sambil mengingat apa yang dilakukan dan apa yang dia lihat.

"Iman-san jangan berkata begitu dong." kata Tsuna yang diiringi dengan mukanya yang memerah gara-gara malu.

"Hahaha, ternyata lucu juga menggoda Tsuna-san." kata Nisman sambil ketawa ringan.

"Kamu kejam, Iman-san." kata Tsuna sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya, maaf." Nisman meminta maaf kepada Tsuna. 'Tsuna begitu kelihatannya makin imut. Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan, Nisman. Jangan terlalu tergoda akan keimutan Tsuna.' batinnya sambil menggerutu.

"Jujur, Nisman. Aku pun setuju dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan. Oleh karena itu aku betah dengannya." kata Reborn yang sukses membuat Juli dan Tsuna bingung.

"Reborn-san jangan seenaknya membaca pikiran orang dong. Lagipula kalau begitu apa kamu mau memilikinya jika kamu sudah terlepas dari kutukan itu?" kata Nisman dengan nada sedikit kesal dan bingung.

"Kalau seandainya bisa, boleh saja." kata Reborn yang semakin membuat Juli dan Tsuna bingung.

"Ya, ampun, Reborn-san. Tapi, kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha membantumu." kata Nisman dengan nada sedikit jahil

"Terserah kamu saja." kata Reborn sambil mendengus kecil.

Sedangkan yang menjadi target pembicaraan itu juga bingung maksud mereka apa.

"Sudah,sudah. Lebih baik kita segera makan atau kita terlambat." kata Juli sambil makan.

"Baiklah." kata Nisman.

"Ittadakimas." kata mereka semua.

Time skip

"Kami pergi dulu, kaa-san." pamit Tsuna sambil keluar yang diikuti oleh Julianti dan Nisman.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Tsu-kun, Juli-chan, Iman-kun." kata Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya." kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Lalu mereka pun berangkat di sekolah. Di perempatan, mereka bertemu dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, dan Kyoko.

"Ohayou, minna." sapa Tsuna ke teman-temannya.

"Ohayou, Tsuna/Sawada/jyuudaime/Tsuna-kun." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian berdua yang kemarin di kedai kan?" kata Yamamoto sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang ada di belakang Tsuna.

"Iya, Yamamoto-san. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sempat menemani kami sebentar." kata Juli dengan membungkukkan badannya 45°.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula dengan itu kita berkenalan, kan, Juli-chan, Nisman-san ?" kata Yamamoto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Iya, Yamamoto-san." kata Nisman yang sekaligus merupakan jawaban untuk Yamamoto

"Ayo kita berbicara sambil berjalan." kata Tsuna yang sudah mulai berjalan.

"Ayo." kemudian mereka pun mulai perjalanan.

"Perkenalkan. Yang ini(sambil menunjuk Juli) namanya Juli. Sedangkan yang ini(sambil menunjuk Nisman) namanya Nisman." kata Tsuna memperkenalkan mereka.

"Yoroshiku, minna" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Dan yang rambutnya abu-abu namanya Gokudera Hayato." kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk Gokudera.

"Tch. Yoroshiku, Juli-san, Nisman-san." ujar sang smoking boom dengan ketus.

"Dan yang rambutnya putih dan hidungnya berplester namanya Sasagawa Ryohei." kata Tsuna sambil menunjuk Ryohei.

"EXTREME. NAMA SAYA SASAGAWA RYOHEI. KALIAN BOLEH MEMANGGILKU ," kata(dibaca: teriak) Ryohei. Yang lain menutum telinga mereka, kecuali Juli.

"Juli-san, kok kamu tidak tutup telingamu?" tanya Tsuna setelah Ryohei selesai berteriak

"Ah, soalnya aku tidak menggunakan ini tadi." kata Juli sambil memakai alat bantu dengar yang sempat di lepasnya.

"Eh, kok aku nggak melihat benda itu ya?" kata Tsuna dengan mata yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Soalnya ini ukurannya kecil. Jadi nggak terlihat. Dan ini namanya alat bantu dengar." jelas Juli. "Jadi ketika Ryohei-senpai ingin berteriak, aku mematikannya sebentar, jadi aku mendengar suara senpai dengan suara yang kecil."

"Oh, begitu. Dan ini Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Yoroshiku, Juli-chan." sapa Kyoko dengan senyum.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Kalau begitu, aku dan Nisman pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, ya, minna." kata Juli sambil menarik tangannya Nisman. Yang ditarik hanya mengikuti kemana sang penarik tuju. Sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun menuju ke kelas mereka, untuk pengecualian Ryohei yang merupakan kakak kelas.

Lalu, belpun berbunyi. Lapangan sekolah pun sepi, dan beberapa menit kemudian Gurupun masuk ke kelas.

"Kelas kita ada 2 murid baru, murid baru, silahkan masuk." kata guru tersebut. Setelah guru itu mengatakannya, pintu geser terbuka dan menampilkan 2 orang berbeda gender. Dua orang itu pun masuk.

"Ohayou, minna. Watashi wa Julianti, yoroshiku." kata Julianti dangan nada semangat

"Ohayou. Watashi ga Nisman. Yoroshiku." kata Nisman dengan nada yang sedikit datar

"Ohayou." kata semua murid. 'Mereka sifatnya beda banget' batin semua murid kecuali Tsuna dkk.

"Nisman duduk dibelakang Sawada dan Juli duduk di belakang Yamamoto. Yamamoto dan Sawada, angkat tangan kalian." perintah guru tersebut.

Sedangkan yang dipanggilpun mengangkat tangan mereka. Lalu Juli dan Nisman menuju ke meja masing-masing. Setelah itu, kelas pun dimulai.

Lalu, bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Sawada dan kawan-kawan, termasuk Juli dan Nisman, kecuali Kyoko dan Hana berada di atap sambil memakan bekal mereka. Di tengah makan siang mereka, mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Reborn-san, kapan kami mulai latihannya ? Jujur, untuk penggunaan senjata kami belum bisa, tapi untuk mempertahankan diri dalam pertarungan jarak dekat kami bisa. Tetapi sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan kami berdua." tanya Juli ke Reborn dan memberikan penjelasan tentang mereka.

"Bukannya kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri kalian? " kata Tsuna dengan nada bingung

"Maksudku, memperkenalkan beberapa status yang kami belum beritahu dan teman saya belum benar-benar tahu." kata Juli dengan nada serius.

"Heh ? Apa itu ?" kata mereka semua, bahkan Nisman juga bingung.

"Apa boleh ku kasih tahu sekarang, Reborn-san?" tanya Juli meminta restu ke Reborn.

"Silahkan." kata Reborn dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Dia, Nisman, adalah guardian of light, sedangkan aku, Julianti, adalah guardian of dark. Dan aku merupakan agen mata-mata Vongola dengan codename Merry10. Kemampuan bela diriku lebih lincah dan membunuh targetku jika itu adalah perintah. Reborn-san adalah guru yang mengajarkanku menjadi agen rahasia sekaligus hitman no.2 di seluruh mafioso. Tolong, selain kalian, jangan ada yang membeberkan rahasia ini, oke ?" ujar sang gadis penjaga cincin kegelapan Vongola dengan keadaan yang serius yang di akhiri dengan nada yang lembut.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa statusnya sangat berbahaya di dunia mafia ?" jerit Tsuna yang untungnya tidak kedengaran sampai lantai bawah mereka.

"Boleh ku ceritakan, Reborn-san?" tanya Juli sambil melihat Reborn.

"Lebih baik itu tetap jadi rahasia saja, Juli." kata Reborn sambil memainkan topi fedoranya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf, minna. Tapi aku tidak bisa beritahu kalian tentang hal ini karena aku takut untuk menceritakannya. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu kapan aku jadi agen di Vongola, tanya saja Vongola Nono, Dino Cavallone, atau partner kerjaku, Hibari Kyoya dengan codename Mori18." kata Juli dengan nada sedikit berat.

"Heh? Hibari Kyoya adalah agen Vongola!? Kok bisa sih?" teriak Tsuna dengan nada depresi.

"Menjadi agen vongola adalah jabatan keturunan milik keluarga kami. Kemampuan kami juga bisa melebihi agen-agen rahasia lainnya. Memangnya salah ?" kata hibari dengan nada yang datar. "Tapi tak kusangka kalau agen Merry10 adalah gadis yang pandai menyembunyikan diri. Dan lagi, kamu adalah penjaga kegelapan."

"Itu ya terserah aku, Kyoya-kun. Lagipula dengan ini aku tidak memiliki banyak masalah dan aku dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan misiku." kata Juli dengan pipi yang mengembung.

"Ya, ya, ya. Itu urusanmu." kata Kyoya cuek.

"Huh, dasar, Kyoya aneh." kata Juli sambil mendengus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali informasi rahasia yang kami dengarkan ?" kata Tsuna setengah berteriak yang diikuti dengan temannya yang juga kaget.

"Iya juga ya. Hahaha. Ini benar-benar kejutan." kata Yamamoto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ding dong ding dong (benar nggak bunyi belnya?)

"Kalian cepat masuk atau kamikorosu." kata Kyoya dengan dingin.

"Hieeee! Baiklah Hibari-san. Minna, ayo." kata Tsuna sambil buru-buru membereskan bekalnya dan buru-buru ke kelas.

"Ha'i" kata yang lainnya serempak, kecuali Kyoya dan Nisman.

Kira-kira apa lagi ya yang akan terjadi berikutnya?

TBC

 **Terima kasih buat koro-kun dan profe fest yang memberikan saran nya . Terima kasih banyak. Mungkin ini bukan cerita yang bagus. Tetapi aku telah berusaha membuat ff ini.**

 **Dan aku akan memberikan identitas dan ciri-ciri karakter OC ini.**

 **Juli**

 **Nama: Julianti ( nama lengkap : Kurokuma Julianti)**

 **Umur: 15 tahun**

 **Tanggal lahir: 16 Mei**

 **Warna mata: biru safir**

 **Warna rambut: hitam**

 **Tinggi tubuh: 152 cm**

 **Hobi: bernyanyi, mendengarkan musik**

 **Status: siswa Namimori chogakuen, agen vongola codename Merry10, dark of guardian vongolanya Tsuna**

 **Jenis flame : kegelapan**

 **Alat bertarung: apapun tergantung jenis alat yang dipakai musuh.**

 **Nisman**

 **Nama: Nisman(nama lengkap: Shiroto Nisman)**

 **Umur: 15 tahun**

 **Tanggal lahir: 17 Januari**

 **Warna mata: merah**

 **Warna rambut: hitam**

 **Tinggi tubuh: 154 cm**

 **Hobi: menggambar, membuat cerita**

 **Status: siswa Namimori chogakuen dan light of guardian Vongolanya Tsuna**

 **Jenis flame: cahaya**

 **Alat bertarung: belum diketahui**

 **Hanya ini yang dapat kuberitahu. Status yang lainnya akan berkembang seiring waktu. Dan akan aku tambahkan status yang lainnya di next chapter. So, wait for sometime. Dan saya berterima kasih lagi.**

 _ **Tertanda**_

 _ **Julianto Merry**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **Juliant o Merry go**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Light and Dark Guardian Vongola**

 **Disclaimer: yang punya KHR ini Akira Amano sensei**

 **Genre: friendship, adventure, supernatural, romance**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa terlalu baku, typo bertebaran.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Sesi basa-basi**

 **Juli: hallo, saya author sekalius pemeran disini**

 **Nisman: halo, saya temannya. Tapi itu hanya di ingatannya saja.**

 **Juli: jadi Nisman ini adalah teman saya waktu saya SMP dulu. Sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Nisman disini adalah OC tambahan dari ingatan saya. Saya ini sebenarnya anak SMA, tapi kisah ini, aku akan menjadi anak SMP lagi. Dan disini aku adalah agen rahasia Vongola yang hebat sekaligus hitman no.2 di dunia mafia. HAHAHA. Dan disini aku berperan sebagai dark of guardian. Alasannya akan kukisahkan jika ada waktu.**

 **Tsuna: Juli-san, apa kamu serius ?**

 **Juli: kalau nggak serius maka aku nggak akan membuat kisah ini.**

 **Tsuna: tapi apa ini nggak terlalu berlebihan?**

 **Juli: berlebihan adalah ideku. Jadi jangan protes.**

 **Tsuna: tapi...**

 **Juli: daripada kamu menggangguku, Tsuna-san, lebih baik kamu diam dan ikuti saja. Juga baca ini(sambil memberikan kertas ke Tsuna dan berlalu)**

 **Tsuna: baiklah isi kertasnya begini: silahkan membaca. Mungkin ini bukan kisah yang bagus, tapi ini adalah ide ku sendiri.**

 **Sesi basa-basi selesai**

 **Chapter 3: kedatangan orang baru, munculnya setengah cincin Vongola, kedatangan Basil, dan pasangan baru**

 **Pertanyaan sebelumnya**

 **Kira-kira apa lagi ya yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Jawabannya ada di bawah ini.**

 **~~~~~~~Julianto Merry~~~~~~~**

 **Sepulang sekolah**

Tsuna dkk. Baru pulang. Mereka masih bingung dan kaget apa benar gadis yang dikenal mereka ini adalah dark guardian. Jadi sepulang sekolah, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah.

Time skip

Jam 8 malam mereka berkumpul di atap sekolah Namimori. Mereka adalah Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo, Julianti, Nisman, dan Reborn. Atas permintaan Juli, perintah Reborn, dan keingintahuan akan kebenaran yang dibilang Julianti. Juli datang bersama Nisman dan Reborn yang berada di kepalanya Julianti dan membawa 2 buah cincin.

"Reborn, cincin apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ini cincin cahaya dan kegelapan milik Vongola. Sebenarnya dia pernah mencobanya, tapi kali ini dia akan menggunakan kekuatan cincinnya hanya sedikit." jawab sang sun arcobaleno.

"Heh? Mereka pernah mencobanya ?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Hanya aku dan Juli yang tahu itu. Dan kini kalian akan tahu jawabannya. Dan ini, Juli(sambil memberikan kedua cincin tersebut ke Juli)." kata Reborn

"Terima kasih, Reborn-san" kata Juli. "Tapi, apa semua guardiannya sudah disini, Reborn-san?"

"Tinggal menunggu sang penjaga kabut." kata Reborn sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maksud kalian apa? Guardian ? Penjaga? Dan siapa yang kalian maksud ?" kata Tsuna sambil lari mundar-mandir panik dan diakhiri dengan tendangan sayang dari Reborn.

"Diam dan tunggu saja dame-Tsuna." kata Reborn.

"Baiklah." kata Tsuna .

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, seseorang datang dengan pakaian sekolah kokuyo, rambut ungu model nanas, mata sebelah yang ditutup, dan dia seorang gadis.

"Konichiwa, Reborn sang sun arcobaleno, Julianti sang dark guardian vongola sekaligus agen Vongola codename Merry10 dan para guardian Vongola, dan juga bossu sang guardian langit." kata gadis itu.

"Konichiwa, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Nagi, atau Mistsky96?" kata Juli dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Konichiwa." ujar Reborn pendek.

"Panggil aku Chrome. Ada apa kamu memanggilku, Reborn sang sun arcobaleno?" kata Chrome.

"Begini, Chrome. Aku sengaja memanggilmu karena Juli. Jadi tanya saja dia." kata Reborn cuek.

"Kenapa, Juli." tanya Chrome.

"Pertama, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku adalah the dark guardian of vongola dan memberikan sesuatu." kata Juli.

"Apa itu ?" kata Chrome sambil menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Juli.

"Nanti juga tahu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku memulainya." kata Juli dengan serius. Lalu dia memakai cincin Vongola yang memiliki ukiran yin-yang tapi berwarna hitam. Dan dia mengeluarkan semacam bola api berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Kok bisa? Apa ini sihir?" tanya semua yang ada disana kecuali Reborn, Kyoya, Chrome.

"Anggap saja begitu. Selain itu aku memiliki senjata apapun. Coba saja kalian sebut apa saja senjata yang kalian tahu." kata Juli dengan nada yang datar. Kalau Juli dalam mode dark-nya maka kata apapun yang keluar akan bernada datar.

"Kalau begitu pedang. Aku ingin coba skill berpedangmu." kata Yamamoto sambil mengambil pedang shouen ryuu(betul nggak penulisannya?).

"Baiklah, Yamamoto-san. Keluarlah, dark of sword." ujar gadis itu sambil memegang sebuah pedang dari sihirnya.

Lalu merekapun mulai beradu pedang. Kecepatan dan kemampuan berpedang mereka tidak dapat di lihat teman-temannya. Sementara yang sedang beradu memiliki kekuatan yang setara.

"Wow, Juli-san. Aku baru tahu kalau kemampuan berpedangmu bagus sekali. Kamu belajar dari mana ?" tanya Yamamoto yang tersenyum cengengesan dan muka yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan yang ditanya walaupun nada bicaranya datar tapi mukanya juga bersemu merah.

"Itu merupakan salah satu latihan untuk menjadi hitman dan memiliki penyamaran yang sempurna yang diajarkan Reborn-san. Katanya jika aku ingin menjadi hitman, maka kamu harus menguasai banyak senjata dan menguasai banyak ilmu bela diri. Walaupun aku tidak dalam mode dark, aku juga bisa menyaingimu." katanya sambil muka yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu mari kita sama-sama berlatih dan menjadi kuat." kata Yamamoto percaya diri yang membuat muka mereka berdua semakin bersemu.

"Baiklah." katanya dalam mode normal.

"Wajah kalian kenapa ? Kok memerah ?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada polos yang diikuti dengan anggukkan teman-temannya kecuali Reborn(yang tersenyum keci tetapi terhalangi topi fedoranya), Juli dan Yamamoto(muka mereka kusut dan sweetdrop), juga Hibari dan Chrome(saling menatap dan berbisik)

"Kami kepanasan habis bertarung tadi." kata Juli yang disambung dengan anggukan Yamamoto.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada curiga.

"Tentu saja benar, Tsuna-san. Kamu tidak tahu rasa panas dari sensasi berpedang ketika menemukan lawan sang sama kuat." ujar sang maniak baseball ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dan sebelum kamu memulai tadi kamu bilang akan memberitahukan sesuatku untuk kami. Apa itu?" kata Tsuna sambil menatap Juli.

"Ah, iya. Ini." kata Juli sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak. Tsuna dkk. pun melihat apa isi kotak tersebut. Tsuna membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah cincin yang kelihatannya hanya setengah saja.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Tsuna sambil melihat kotak yang dipegangnya.

"Ini adalah the half of Vongola ring. Ini cincin Vongola tapi hanya ada setengahnya. Vongola Nono mengatakan kalau kau adalah penerus vongola. Oleh karena itu dia menitipkannya padamu. Katanya masa depan vongola ada di tanganmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." ujar sang gadis ini.

"Hieeeee! Kenapa aku harus menjadi boss mafia?" kata Tsuna dengan keadaan yang pundung.

"Itu sudah takdirmu, dame-Tsuna. Dan Juli akan membagikan half of Vongola ring ini. Tapi sambil di membagikan, Juli akan memberitahukan masing-masing status kalian." kata Reborn.

"Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, the guardian of rain." kata Juli sambil melempar half of vongola ring rain ke Yamamoto.

"Sugoi. Aku akan berusaha melindungi semuanya." kata Yamamoto dengan semangat.

"Gokudera Hayato-san, the storm guardian." kata Juli sambil melempar cincin badai ke Gokudera

"Tch. Demi Juudaime, aku akan melindunginya." kata Gokudera dengan ketus.

"Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai, the sun guardian." kata Juli setelah melepas alat pendengarnya dan melemparkannya ke Ryohei.

"EXTREME, AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI APA YANG AKU SAYANG." kata (baca: teriak) Ryohei. Sedangkan yang lain menutup telinga mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Juli memasang kembali alat pendengarnya.

"Bovino Lambo-chan, the lightning guardian." kata Juli dengan nada datar dan memberikannya ke Lambo.

"GYAHAHAHA. Lambo kuat. Lambo-sama akan melindungi kalian semua." kata Lambo dengan sombongnya. Yang lain hanya sweet drop melihat tingkah laku Lambo yang memang sudah begitu.

"Selanjutnya, Dokuro Chrome, the mist guardian." kata Juli sambil mendekatinya. Setelah cukup dekat, dia membisikan ke Chrome. "Kamu dan kakakmu, Rokudo Mukuro, adalah guardian of mist. Jadi baik kamu maupun Mukuro bisa memakainya." begitu bisiknya ke telinga Chrome. Chrome terkejut kalau Juli tahu kalau Mukuro adalah kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau aku adiknya Mukuro-nii?" bisik sekaligus tanyanya ke Juli.

"Lain kali saja. Dan aku mengetahui rahasia kalian berdua. Tapi tidak kuceritakan apa yang aku tahu sekarang. Soalnya aku membiarkan kalian bersenang-senang dulu."bisiknya sambil melirik Chrome yang kaget campur bingung.

"Terserah kamu saja." kata Chrome sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, the sky of Vongola." kata Juli sambil melempar cincin langit ke Tsuna yang tiba-tiba di tangkap Tsuna. 'Hieeee! Kenapa aku ambil?' batinnya.

"Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian." kataJuli sambil berjalan ke Kyoya. Setelah cukup dekat, dia berbisik, "kalau kalian saling suka bilang saja. Aku telah mengetahuinya kok." katanya sambil menahan tawa melihat muka Kyoya yang memerah tanpa dilihat orang lain. Setelah puas menggoda Kyoya, diapun memberikan cincin half of cloud ring dan kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"Dan yang terakhir, Nisman yang bernama lengkap Shiroto Nisman, the light guardian." kata Juli sambil melemparkan light vongola ring.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat." ujar Nisman.

"Baiklah, pembagian half of vongola ring selesai. Ayo, kita pulang." kata Juli sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo." kata mereka serempak.

Ketika mereka sampai si persimpangan, mereka pun berpisah.

Time skip

Ketika itu hari minggu, ketika mereka semua berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka bermain dan tertawa bersama hingga...

Duar

"apa itu tadi ?" tanya Tsuna dengan kaget.

"Kelihatannya dia telah datang dan terkena masalah. Ayo kita bantu, Reborn." ujar gadis itu.

"Ayo, kamu juga, dame-Tsuna. Ikut atau kutembak." kata Reborn sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke Tsuna setelah melompat ke kepala Juli.

"Baiklah." ujar brunette sambil berlari mengikuti Juli dan Reborn yang diikuti teman-temannya.

Ketika mereka sampai ke tempat pertarungan, daerah sekitar itu sudah hancur. Yang tertinggal hanyalah 2 orang yang berada di tengah area pertarungan tersebut. Seorang pria rambut panjang berwarna putih terlihat hanya memiliki luka yang ringan, sedangkan yang pemuda berambut cokelat terlihat kelelahan dan penuh dengan luka dan memar.

"VOIII! Dimana benda itu, bocah sampah?" kata pria berambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu benda yang kau inginkan." kata pemuda tersebut.

"Basil-kun, daijoubu desuka?" teriak Juli sambil menghampiri pemuda yang diketahui namanya Basil.

"Daijoubu, Juli-dono. Aku hanya kelelahan saja. Juli-dono sudah memberikannya ke Sawada-dono?" bisiknya ke Juli.

"Sudah, Basil-kun. Tinggal menunggu kamu datang saja. Kamu ditugaskan untuk melindungi Tsuna-kun. Dengan begini misi awal kita selesai. Tinggal memulai misi baru, yaitu melindungi Tsuna-kun dari Varia sebelum konflik cincin dimulai." bisik Juli ke Basil

"Baiklah. Akan aku laksanakan, Juli-dono." ujar pemuda tersebut lalu pingsan di tempat.

"VOIIIII! SUDAH SELESAIKAH KALIAN BICARA ?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang.

"Sudah dan sebaiknya kamu beritahukan ini ke boss mu." kata Juli datar. Dilihat dari tingkah laku dan nada bicaranya, dia telah berada di mode darknya.

"Buat apa aku me..." katanya terputus setelah melihat bahwa gadis yang dicarinya telah berada di belakangnya sambil mengacungkan lehernya dengan pedangnya dan dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, bahkan sampai terasa ke teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat semangat bertarungnya berkurang.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau suruh aku laporkan pada si boss sialan itu, hah?" tanya Squalo dengan menghela nafas.

"Bilang ke bossmu kalau dia ingin setengah cincin itu maka dia harus bertarung dengan pemilik setengah cincin lainnya, yaitu mereka(sambil menunjuk teman-temannya) dan pertandingan itu akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu dari sekarang. Selama itu juga kalian, Varia, tidak boleh mengganggu mereka." kata Juli sambil seringai kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tch. Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan ke mereka." Ujar sang pria rambut putih panjang itu.

"Dan bilang juga ke boss mu jangan menyerang kami atau kalian akan kubunuh kalian duluan." katanya dengan aura membunuh yang mematikan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ke markas dulu." kata Squalo sambil berlalu.

"Terserah kamu." katanya setelah mode darknya berhenti.

"Juli-san kenal mereka ?" tanya Tsuna sambil menghampirinya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaaanmu, Tsuna-kun lebih baik kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." katanya sambil menunjuk Basil.

"Hieeee! Kok aku melupakannya? Ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit." kata Tsuna sambil berlari menuju ke arah tempat Basil pingsan yang diikuti oleh Gokudera. Ketika sampai disana, Tsuna minta tolong ke Gokudera untuk menggendong dia. Setelah itu, mereka semua dengan terburu-buru pergi ke Rumah Sakit Namimori. Ketika sudah sampai di rumah sakit, mereka buru-buru mencari dokter yang akan merawatnya. Lalu mereka membawa Basil ke ruang rawat. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Karena dalam suasana kepanikan, maka tiada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Beberapa saat kemudian, dokterpun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Juli dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. Itu saja. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia sadar." kata dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih, dokter." kata Tsuna.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini merupakan tugas saya sebagai dokter." katanya sambil pergi.

"Baiklah, karena Basik-kun sudah tidak apa-apa, maka mari kita pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, Kyoya-kun dan Chrome ikut aku ke atap rumah sakit. Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan kalian. Yang lain pulang dulu ya?" kata Juli. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san, kamu juga ke atap rumah sakit ya?." bisiknya. Lalu Kyoya-kun, Chrome, dan Juli pergi ke atap. Disusul oleh Yamamoto yang juga ke atap. Ketika mereka bertiga sampai, Yamamoto menyusul. Mereka berdua (Kyoya-kun dan Chrome) kaget sekaligus bingung kenapa Yamamoto ada di sini.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, tapi ada apa kamu menyuruhku ke sini juga, Juli?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Tidak mengganggu kok, Yamamoto-san atau Ryuu80." kata Juli dengan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Hahahaha. Ketahuan deh." kata Yamamoto sambil cengengesan

"APA?" kata mereka berdua kaget. Bagaimana nggak kaget, Ryuu80 adalah agen, samurai, sekaligus hitman no.3 yang tidak kalah kuat apalagi jika Merry10 dan Ryuu80 menjadi partner kerja. Hasilnya sempurna.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Yamamoto yang menatap Juli yang diakhiri dengan dia mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu, lalu melihat dua lainnya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya terkejut kalau hitman samurai yang hebat rupanya adalah kamu, Yamamoto." kata mereka yang mukanya bersemu gara-gara berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Cieee, ada yang saling suka nih." kata Juli menggoda mereka berdua.

"Jangan jadi tukang ngomong dong. Lagipula bukan aku saja kok yang saling suka. Kalian juga tahu." kata Chrome yang sukses membuat Yamamoto dan Juli bersemu merah.

"Kalau begitu kita sama saja kan? Sama-sama menyukai dan mencintai partner kerja kita yang telah bersama bekerja sama dalam bidang apapun." kata Yamamoto sambil mukanya semakin memerah dan membuat yang lainnya juga semakin memerah mukanya

"Tapi aku penasaran, kapan kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain." kata Juli yang sukses membuat yang lain sukses gelagapan.

"Kalau gitu coba kita sebutkan kapan kita menyukai pasangan kita bersama-sama." usul Yamamoto yang disetujui semua.

1

2

3

"Saat menjadi partner yang berjalan selama sebulan." kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

"Hahahaha, kayaknya masing-masing dari kita memiliki rasa yang sama pada pasangan kita di peristiwa yang sama ya?" kata Yamamoto tertawa. Setelah itu dia dalam mode serius berkata "Juli-chan, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku ?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan Juli. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya...

"Cieee, Juli. Akhirnya sudah pacaran."sorak Chrome.

"Kyoya-kun, kapan kamu mau menembaknya ?" kata Juli sambil melihat Kyoya.

"Baiklah jika kamu suruh." kata Kyoya sambil mendekati Chrome. Dia berlutut di hadapan Chrome dan berkata " Chrome, maukah kamu menjadi pasanganku?" yang di jawab dengan anggukan Chrome.

"Akhirnya kita berpasangan ya ?" kata Juli sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah." ujar gadis berambut ungu ini.

"Tapi kayaknya kita rahasiakan status pacaran kita agar yang lain tidak curiga dan iri karena kita memiliki pacar yang cantik, manis, dan imut ini." kata Yamamoto diiringi dengan ketawanya. Karena

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Walaupun status pacaran kita dirahasiakan, namun itu jangan membuatnya jadi penyebab kalian berpisah." ujar sang perfect.

"Dan masih ada yang aku harus bicarakan dan ini serius." kata Juli serius yang diiringi raut wajah yang sangat serius dari mereka.

"Apa itu ? Apa berkaitan dengan misi kita ?" Tanya Chrome

"Misi kita kali ini adalah melindungi dan melatih Sawada Tsunayoshi selama dia belum jadi boss Vongola. Jadi, lakukan pekerjaan jangka panjang ini dengan sabar dan teliti." kata Juli.

"Baik." kata mereka seolah-olah dia adalah pemimpin dari mereka tetapi kenyataannya Juli memang ketua dari agen rahasia yang terdiri dari 4 orang itu. Mereka diberi misi khusus untuk menjaga Tsuna sekaligus merupakan guardiannya.

"Kalau begitu, karena sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang sebelum yang lain khawatir dan curiga." ujar Baseball maniak ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok dan jangan lupa jaga diri kalian ya?" pesan Juli kepada mereka semua.

"Ya." kata mereka serempak. Lalu mereka pun berpisah

Apakah yang akan terjadi kemudian? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya di FanFiction : light and dark guardian Vongola.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite ff ini. Terima kasih. Dan aku akan menambahkan status mereka. Jadibstatus mereka semua begini:**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi: siswa Namimori chogakuen, calon boss mafia Vongola, dan sky of Vongola**

 **Gokudera Hayato: siswa Namimori chogakuen, tangan kanan Tsuna(menurutnya), dan storm of guardian Vongola**

 **Sasagawa Ryohei: siswa sekaligus ketua klub boxing** **Namimori chogakuen** **dan sun of guardian Vongola**

 **Shiroto Nisman: telah kusebutkan di chap 2**

 **Hibari Kyoya: siswa sekaligus ketua OSIS di Namimori chogakuen, agen Vongola codename Mori18, cloud of guardian Vongolanya Tsuna dan pasangannya Chrome.**

 **Dokuro Chrome: siswa dari Kokuyo, agen Vongola codename Mistsky96, mist of guardian Vongolanya Tsuna, dan pasangannya Hibari Kyoya**

 **Yamamoto Takeshi: siswa sekaligus ace of baseball di Namimori chogakuen, agen Vongola codename Ryuu80, hitman no.3 di dunia mafia dan pasangannya Julianti**

 **Kurokuma Julianti: pertambahan status menjadi pasangan Yamamoto.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 _ **Tertanda**_

 _ **Julianto Merry**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **Julianto Merry go**_


End file.
